For a typical wireless network connection, an antenna apparatus is connected to a computer host and is oriented toward the direction of wireless access point such as shown in the TW Pat. Nos. 385,922; 582,629; 385,922; and 582,629.
As shown in the U.S. patent application Publication No. US2004/0227684A1, it discloses a directional antenna apparatus, which includes an adjustable antenna and a wireless network card; and connects to a computer host via a USB cable exposed to outside of the computer host.
As shown in the U.S. patent application Publication Nos. US2004/0192075A1 and US2004/0150571A1, the inventions respectively disclose a computer host integrated with a panel antenna. However, the panel antenna is unadjustable to a direction and a tilted angle thereof arbitrarily toward a wireless access point as precise as possible so as to promote an efficiency of receiving and transmitting RF signals.
Further information can be found in the U.S. patent application Publication No. US2004/0192075A1, which further provides with a wireless network card connected with a computer host via a connector; and two panel antennas wherein one of the two panel antennas is located on the front of the casing of the computer host and the other is located at the top of the casing. The connector hidden in the inner of the casing connects the two panel antennas with the computer host. However, once the computer host is placed in a position under a table, the panel antenna which is on the top of the computer host will provide weak signal transmission and reception.
Still other computer host disclosed in the TW Pub No.: 200413884 provides a directional antenna whose tilted angle can be adjusted to a certain degree. However, the notebook computer can not be put as straightened up or lay down and neither be placed under a table as above described conventional inventions.